


The one with the Sting Operation

by avasharpes



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avasharpes/pseuds/avasharpes
Summary: Sara and Ava go on a sting operation with Dinah after Dinah's CI get framed for murder. They need to find the real killer before Julian goes to jail for a murder he didn't commit.





	1. The Sting Operation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first time i post something here so bare with me. This is a mini-story about Sara and Ava's day at the sting operation with Dinah. This is a part of my avalance social media au on twitter so don't read it unless you read the smau because this is not gonna make sense to you. If you want to read the smau go check it out https://twitter.com/jesmacallans/status/1122242157081976833 . They were together for 3 days so this is gonna have 3 updates but if you dont wan't to read it you can just check out the messages but this is much better because you can have the little details. Anyways I hope y'all like it.

**DAY ONE**

 

“Five agents all available to go undercover. What do you think Sara?”, Dinah finally said looking at the agents standing side by side in a line.

 

Ava looked at each agent carefully, they can’t make a mistake on this one, they need the perfect one. She went back to where Dinah and Sara were standing, she pointed to the first one and said “Too old”, and she did the same with the two standing next to the first one “too young, beady eyes. I think it’s between those two”.

 

“If it’s between those two let’s go with him”, Sara said and Dinah agreed.

 

“He looks too trustworthy, the suspect has to believe he is a murderer, he looks like an elementary school teacher. No offense.” She had an apologetic face. 

 

Sara looked at her for a minute and said: “Trust me, he’s gonna be just fine, I’m an expert.”

 

“Okay, thanks guys, Pierce step at my office later, you got the job. You two can put your stuff at my office too, there are two desks for you. I’m going to take a break.” Dinah said and everyone left the room.

 

“You want to take a break? Get something to eat?” Sara asked Ava as they were entering Dinah’s office.

 

“We have work to do.” Ava put her suitcase in one of the desks and take all the things that were already on the table and put them in one of the drawers.

 

“We can take 15 minutes, your job is gonna be there when we come back.” Sara replied quickly sitting on Ava’s desk.

 

“I’m fine.” Ava unzipped the suitcase and took her things out of them, trying to organize everything.

 

“What is your deal?” Sara was curious, there was something about Ava that she couldn’t quite figure it out. “You don’t take breaks, you don’t eat, that’s fine but where are you from? Where did you go to school? Do you have pets? Come on I’m curious.”

 

“All of that sounds like stuff you talk about on a break and we are working.” Ava looked up from her desk to see Sara rolling her eyes at her and giving her a smile. 

 

“Yeah, what are you working on?” Sara asked trying to make small talk.

 

“A brief, for the judge who gets this case, it explains every step of the sting” Ava took a post-it and started taking notes.

 

“I know what a brief is, I went to law school too remember?” Sara got out of Ava’s desk and sat at her own. “I quit after two days, went traveling across the world, i needed to figure out what I wanted out of life and after 6 months I came back and tried again because I knew what I wanted. Have you?”

 

“What?” Ava looks at her confused.

 

“Find what you’re looking for?” Sara gave her a wink and Ava blushed.

 

“I’m going to put my headphones on now.” Ava said trying to control her face she didn’t know why she blushed it was just a stupid conversation but Sara always found a way to surprise her.


	2. Coffee shop and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the operation and things are getting a little confused for Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the first time i post something here so bare with me. This is a mini-story about Sara and Ava's day at the sting operation with Dinah. This is a part of my avalance social media au on twitter so don't read it unless you read the smau because this is not gonna make sense to you. If you want to read the smau go check it out https://twitter.com/jesmacallans/status/1122242157081976833 . They were together for 3 days so this is gonna have 3 updates but if you dont wan't to read it you can just check out the messages but this is much better because you can have the little details. Anyways I hope y'all like it.

**DAY TWO**

 

This was the day they were going to plan everything, all the details of the sting and Ava was feeling kind of nervous, she asked Rip if she could do this, she had assured him that it would work out and he didn’t have to worry about anything, he told her to ask Nate to help her but she said she didn’t need his help, mainly because Sara didn’t want to work with anyone else but her but she was kind of excited to work with Sara, she liked her company and she was a mystery. Ava was good at reading people, say what they were thinking, know what to expect from them but she couldn’t read Sara, this used to annoy her when she met Sara because she didn’t like to stay around people that were unpredictable, this kind of thing made her scared and she didn’t like being afraid but she was willing to try if it meant that they would be able to save a life and put the real criminal in prison, she was ready to take that leap of faith that Sara offered and maybe they could even be friends.  _ Maybe. _

“Hey, are you okay?” Sara asked, interrupting her thoughts and giving her a cup of tea. “Black tea with lemon right?” she smiled.

 

“Thank you. How did you know?” Ava gave her an approving nod and took a sip of her tea.

 

“We go to the same coffee shop every day since we started to work because it’s the only one that opens at 5 AM and you always order the same thing.” Ava looked at her in shock. “Hey, I’m not a creep okay? I like to sit next to the balcony, it’s the best place to sit down honestly.”

 

“I didn’t say anything” Ava gave her a small smile and went back to Dinah’s office.

 

                       _____________________________

 

 

Sara had a map of the place they were setting up the sting and she started to explain everything Dinah had told her. “Alright, Agent Pierce is gonna be waiting in the northwest corner for the suspect. We’ve got a camera here and here and we’ll be watching from a van right there.” Sara pointed at some places on the map she had at her desk, that was the plan she was going to present to Dinah, it was a really good plan.

 

“Are you done?” Ava said and picked up a pencil and started to draw something on the map.

 

“What are you doing?” Sara asked.

 

“Making it better.” Ava replied still drawing things, Sara just stayed there, just looking, not at the map, just looking at Ava, she was so focused, she was always like that, focused _ , She could use a break _ , Sara thought.

 

“Is that right?” She replied after a second.

 

“Cars stop at the traffic light so it could compromise our sound. We should move the meet to this side, less traffic and we can add a third camera here so we have the suspect covered from every angle”, Ava put the pencil on the map and moved away from the table, just a little bit, so Sara could watch the work she had done. Sara was impressed. “I studied criminology at uni.”

 

“You learned about camera angles in criminology? Where did you go to school?” Sara turned back to look at Ava, she had this little smile in her face and Sara’s felt butterflies in her stomach.

 

“UVA, I learned about camera angles in film class. It fulfilled the distribution requirement” Ava said, proud of her work.

 

“Mmm, look who is taking a break now.” Sara teased her.

 

“This is not a break.” Ava said with indifference and clasped her hands behind her back. “We are working”.

 

“But you’re telling me about yourself.” Sara smiled.

 

“In the context of work.” Ava replied.

 

“Feels a lot like a break.” Sara winked at her and gave her a little smile and Ava offered her a little smiled too. They stayed there for one second staring at each other, Ava’s eyes narrowed themselves to Sara’s lips and Sara took a step closer, there was almost no space between them, Sara looked into her eyes and back to her lips.  _ Maybe I should make a move,  _ she thought with herself, but before she could do anything Dinah stepped inside her office, causing the two women to panic and take a few steps back. Dinah asked them to explain the plan and after that, she told them to go home and have some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it. See you tomorrow.


	3. The Sting Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sting operation happens and maybe something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the first time i post something here so bare with me. This is a mini-story about Sara and Ava's day at the sting operation with Dinah. This is a part of my avalance social media au on twitter so don't read it unless you read the smau because this is not gonna make sense to you. If you want to read the smau go check it out https://twitter.com/jesmacallans/status/1122242157081976833 . They were together for 3 days so this is gonna have 3 updates but if you dont wan't to read it you can just check out the messages but this is much better because you can have the little details. Anyways I hope y'all

**DAY THREE**

 

After Sara texted her, Ava took a shower and got ready for the operation, she was excited and a little sad too, it was a good operation and she was excited to get the chance to take down the real murderer and save Julian, _ he made some bad choices but he don’t deserve to go to jail for killing a cop _ , but she was a little sad that it was over and she didn’t have an excuse to text Sara or talk to her.  _ No, you can’t think like that she is a public defender, a friendship would never work right? But maybe, just maybe, this could work out. _

 

She knocked on the van and the doors opened, Sara and Dinah were there just talking and laughing, Sara told her that Dinah was dating her sister, the Chief Judge of the Mother Court. She came inside and they waited for someone to show up.

 

“I thought this stuff only existed on TV” Ava said looking at all the monitors.

 

“It’s a van with monitors and microphones, we don’t have any invisibility shield or anything but i heard they are working on it.” Sara look at Ava and gave her a small smile and a wink.

 

“It’s more exciting than grinding out subpoenas all day.” Ava smiled back.

 

“I think it’s fun too, my dad used to do a lot of these, that’s why he teached me how to shoot. We should do it again?” Sara said and got a little closer to Ava.

 

“Another sting operation?” Ava said excitedly, she really liked to go in the field.

 

“Or I could teach you how to shoot?” Sara said.

“Oh, I know how to shoot.” Ava replied quickly and her voice was softer than usual.

 

“You don’t know how to shoot.” Sara was looking at her curiously 

 

“Bet?” Ava looked at her and raised her eyebrows trying to make a serious face.

 

“Look they are here” Dinah said interrupting the conversation. “Should we make a move on them?”.

 

“They haven’t given an order or handed over the payment, we have to wait”, Sara said getting closer to one of the monitors to see what was happening.

 

“I want you to cut off his head, put it in a box and deliver to my doorstep”, the voice coming from the microphone said and that was the signal Dinah was waiting. “All units go” she said on the walkie talkie and all the police units presents on the scene went in the direction of the 3 men who were standing waiting for a response from the ATF undercover agent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys i hope y'all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, i hope y'all like it if you don't you can send messages telling me about what you don't like so i can do better the next update.


End file.
